Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) Chapter 2
by Poopedoo
Summary: Will Elsa and Anna continue their life as a sister or more than a sister ? let's read it .


**Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) | Chapter 2**

*Please noted that all the stories is a continuing story from chapter one to the newest chapter

dialog - 'ABC'  
on mind - "ABC"

**CHAPTER 2**

Anna sits on the bed , look out of the window , she look at the small shining stars at the sky and keep thinking about her sister 'what should I do ? okay calm down just wait for tomorrow , let see what will happen tomorrow . I knew she must be angry at me because of what I've done to her before dinner . I'm sorry Elsa , I really love you . Even Kristoff couldn't give me the feeling that I have towards you . I don't know why'

Meanwhile Elsa in her room

she leans on bed , pull the blanket half of her body , put her hands on top of the blanket at her stomach and look at the picture of her and Anna on the wall in front of her bed . 'I know this is so obvious Anna...but I'm sorry...I can't . it's illegal to love you more than a sister . wait...! maybe it's just misunderstanding ? it was a sister kiss maybe ? (thinking) Ohh my even me don't know either it's a sister kiss or more than that (sigh and frustrated)' . "I should ask Anna and stop this . Yarh I'm the worst Queen in the world . Queen shouldn't be like this . I should do the right thing , have a very beautiful family just like mama and papa , having me and Anna as their daughter . they never teach us to be like this." 'mum , dad I'm so sorry . I should be a good sister' tears streaming down on her face . the moment when she with her Mama and papa was playing on her mind , the moment when Anna was born , she's the one who really excited to meet her younger sister and the saddest part is when her parents passed away , she hates to think about it . she dumb herself to not go to the funeral because she scared with herself , her parents ask her to conceal her power and limit her contact with people so she keep that promise . 'I don't even touch them because of my power . If I could be like the other child , happy with their parents it would be perfect.' "why I was born like this ?! I'm the one who makes everyone else worry about me because of my problem." 'I hate myself ! I hate you Elsa !' (screamed) she hit the sheet , hating herself .

'Elsa...' (worry) as she heard Elsa screaming . Anna look at the door , wish she can go to her sister's room , see what was happening to her ? but what happened between her and Elsa was obstructing her to make any step to her sister . 'Now what ? why she's screaming ? I know she must be upset with herself' (realizing) snowflakes began to fall and filled over Elsa's room because of her sadness and anger . conditions in the castle began to cold . Anna can't stop worrying about her sister , her body starts shivering cold . "Elsa please control your feelings" she pull the blanket on her body . 'did she need me now ? or I need to check for her ? No ! she needs to be alone...not to be interrupted by anyone , especially me . I knew she needed someone to embrace her , but it's not me . she might hate me now' Anna close her eyes and try to stop thinking about Elsa until she fall asleep .

Elsa tries to calm herself . after an hour . everything is back to normal . no more snowflakes shown . Elsa lay on the bed and turns her body half to the right and look at the window , looking at the sky with a lot of stars was adorn with it . only the light of the moon shining quarter of her room , accompany her on the midnight . 'I'm sorry Anna , I promise you , I'll never shut you up . you're to emotional Elsa , please change.. don't let the fear surrounding yourself anymore . never . its okay everything will fine tomorrow , I need to change myself for good for me , Anna and Arendelle and the most important is I'll apologize and persuade to her tomorrow . now I need to sleep , I work tomorrow . I forgot , tomorrow is Saturday' . "too much thinking" she close her eyes and sleep.

Saturday

the sunshine hurts the Queen eyes , she rub her eyes and flip her messy hair to the back . went into the bathroom , saw herself in the mirror , rise her eyebrow and exhale . she pushes up her hands and make some stretch then take a bath . Anna has just done her bath , she put on a black skinny jeans and a black and white raglan T-shirt . she looks at the mirror . today she doesn't do any hair bun she just does the original hair . she let her hair down , tossed it to one side and bring all of the down hair to her right shoulder . 'just nice' she looks her beautiful self in the mirror . she goes out of the room for a breakfast . 'Good morning ma'am' Mr. Kai said to her 'Morning Mr. Kai' she looked happy , singing and dancing . she make a round at Mr. Kai 'la...la...la...la...' with her happy face on the lovely Saturday . Elsa done take a bath . she's wearing a loose white blouse with buttons and dark blue skinny jeans . she takes a grip of her hair in the middle and bring it to the back , put a pin in the middle of the hair to keep the hair stay , and she straight down her left and right side hair using her finger and get ready for her breakfast , she exits the room to the dining room . She saw her sister Anna was there having breakfast . Anna look at her sister walk beside her from the edge of her eyes . Elsa takes a seat right in front of her sister 'morning Anna' Elsa smiling to Anna who was looking at her sister with her wide eyes . "like nothing happened yesterday" Anna talk inside . 'Mor...Morning' Anna smiles back to her sister . Elsa thinking how she gonna start talking to Anna . She take a deep breath but when she is about to open her mouth to start talking , Anna gets up from the table as she done her breakfast and exits the dinning room . Elsa exhale 'ohh fuck' (down) she missed a chance but she got an idea .

Anna enters the bedroom 'is she try to persuade me?' she jump and sit on the bed flashing back the moment when Elsa say good morning to her . knock knock knock Mr. Kai knocked her door 'Princess Anna' . Anna shocked . she stands and immediately go open the door . 'Yes Mr. Kai , what is it?' she asks the servant 'Queen Elsa want to meet you at her office' 'office ? for what ?' one eyebrow rise (wondering) 'that's all she said to me ma'am' . 'now?' 'yes ma'am' 'okay thanks' Anna go to her sister office . She knocks the door 'Elsa..' called the Queen name softly . The Queen walk to the door and open it 'Anna , please welcome and have seat' Elsa close the door , they both sit face to face . Anna eyes look around the room . then she looks on the top of her sister table . she saw a picture of her and Elsa also her parents picture (smile) and there got a lot of paper , file , pen ink and other but all neat and tidy . Elsa starts to talk . 'Anna I call you here because I want to apologize' Elsa grasps her left wrist make her hand on the top of the table in a triangle shape . Anna look at her sister 'Urmm apologize for?' she knew the answer , just to make sure if what she was expecting is right 'because I was shut you out' (muffled voice) . 'Oh.. no you shouldn't . It's okay , it's just a small matter no need to apologize' (Anna don't take that as a serious matter) Elsa takes Anna hands 'Anna.. I'm sorry' (begged face) . she continued 'I don't mean to shut you out . I was...I'm not in a mood' Anna face down 'it because of me?' Anna pulls her hand out from her sister's grip . 'Okay let's straight to the point . Anna what we have done yesterday ? what was that ? can you tell me the truth..?' Anna clears her throat 'it is love' Elsa looked at Anna (angry) 'Nonsense ! it's wrong Anna , it's totally wrong ! you know right ? it will never happen again' Elsa pretend to hate the things they did . listen to what her sister just said makes her heart broke into pieces 'Elsa I love you... , I mean it's more than just a sister . I don't know why but I want you to know that I really love you' Elsa look at Anna (sad) . she gets up from the chair and stand behind Anna . she put her hands on Anna's shoulder 'Anna I'm a Queen , I can't do that , people will hate me' Anna push Elsa hand away and get up , facing her sister , inch from Elsa face 'yes I knew that , but there's no one know if we continue this !' Elsa shocked when Anna rises her voice 'Anna ! calm down...yes no one will know but we can't do that . If we continue this , it will hurt you more because I know how it's ends . I'll marry a man and and have a happy family . Me and you wouldn't stay longer . I won't hurt you Anna' Anna place her hands at the side of Elsa face 'you already hurt me' (voice shaking about to cry) . Elsa meets Anna eyes . Elsa eyes start blurring , she fight with tears , she try hard to not cry because she want show her sister that she's strong enough to end all of this 'Anna I don't know how to explain anymore , please understand for who I am' Anna wilted and fall sit on the floor , being upset due to what her sister told her , she lowered her head and crying . 'Elsa if you have something to say you better say it now' she ask her sister to say something honest . Elsa kneels in front of her sister , push Anna chin up . 'Yes I love you too but I can't do this for the future . for our family and Arendelle Anna' Elsa look at Anna deeply 'Elsa...please' Anna begged her sister . Elsa couldn't stand , she run out of her office and get into her room before her tears streaming down . 'Elsa wait!' Anna chase her sister and get into her sister's room , luckily she didn't lock the door . Anna comes closer to her sister who stand facing the window . She place her hands at Elsa shoulder , turn her sister facing her , and kiss Elsa lips gently . Elsa tries to stop but she just let Anna kiss her because she knows it will be the last . Elsa grab Anna's face . they both kissing each other passionately . It's really hurt her , when she had to hurt her beloved younger sister Anna . Elsa moves her hand to Anna neck and put a pressure on her kiss . Anna moans and stroking Elsa's back gently as she felt the favor of the kiss . While Elsa busying kiss Anna on the bed passionately Anna unbuttons her sister's blouse . Elsa immediately grip Anna hands . 'Stop to take my clothes off' Anna stopped . release her hands from her sister's blouse . they still close to each other . Anna looks at Elsa eyes , her brows furrowed . they both sit up on the bed . long pause . Anna sighs , disappointed and a little embarrassed . Elsa turned her face from Anna and go to the side of the bed , she lay down her feet to the floor and buttoning her blouse . she turned her head half to look at Anna who sat behind her 'what was happen between us it just a mistake , you may go now' Elsa said to Anna . Anna confused , she tries to ask Elsa but she scared . before Anna exits the room she have something to tell Elsa 'I knew it's over but you can't stop me do anything I want' Elsa lowered her head down and close her eyes ignoring the redhead and swipe her tears "I hope you'll find someone right Anna" 0. thinking about what Anna said to her "you can't stop me , do anything I want" . what is that mean?' (wondering)

Anna hunker on her bed , she crossed her arms on her knees . 'I'm not that strong like you Elsa , I'm just a girl with a shattered heart' she cries and lowered her head in her arms . 'stop crying Anna you just wasted your tears for someone who doesn't love you' Anna talked to herself . she laid her body on the bed , sobbing .  
Elsa goes to the bathroom and wash her face . look at herself in the mirror thinking about her younger sister . 'she must be angry me or hate me , or both ?'

to be continued...


End file.
